choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Micah Okoye
Micah, a character in the Platinum series, is Your Character's album producer for Overknight Records. He is first seen in Chapter 5. Appearance Micah has brown eyes, short black hair with blond dreadlocks, and dark skin. He wears a navy blue shirt with white and orange trim, a teal jacket, headphones around his neck, a diamond stud earring on his left ear, as well as a layered necklace with a pendant. Personality Although he says he has a “thick skin” to people judging him due to his age, he is affected when his idol, Stepback Three, ridicules him. Chapters [[:Category:Platinum|'Series']]/[[Platinum|'Book']]: Platinum * Chapter 5: Pack Your Bags * Chapter 6: Knockout * Chapter 7: Can't Stop * Chapter 8: Down To The Wire * Chapter 9: Famous * Chapter 10: Hurricane * Chapter 12: Crossfire * Chapter 13: How To Start Again * Chapter 14: On The Horizon * Chapter 15: Fly Higher * Chapter 16: Who I'll Be Relationships Your Character You first meet Micah on the street outside of the Overknight Records building but don't recognize him. When Ellis introduces you to him, you're flabbergasted as you are aware of his work but did not know how young he was. After work that night, if you don't choose to dance with either Avery or Raleigh at the club, you will dance with him and Zadie instead, not caring if anyone sees. He helps you over the next couple months (in Chapter 6 and 7) to produce your album. In Chapter 8, he is with you and your friends at your apartment when your album is released. Ellis Knight Even though Micah is a freelance producer, he is hired by Ellis to oversee your debut album. Stepback Three Micah is a huge fan of Stepback Three and you note that you see Micah get visibly flustered for the first time when meeting his idol in Chapter 9. Stepback, however, is refusing to shake Micah's hand and instead laughs at the fact that the famous Ozone turns out to be so young, thinking Micah would still go to middle school. Your help only makes it worse, as Stepback gets angry and leaves. When you check on Micah, he just tells you he is fine and "Never meet your heroes, right?" before he strides away. In Chapter 12, Micah finally puts Stepback in his place, which causes Stepback to reconsider his attitude and words. During his lifetime achievement award, Stepback gives kudos to Micah and breaks his award in half, giving the younger man half of it as a gesture. Gallery Other Looks Micah Party Outfit.jpg|Party Outfit PlatinumMicahFullView.png|Full View of Party Outfit Micah Tux in MoDA Gala.PNG|Tux Micah Tux Full View in MoDA Gala.PNG|Full View of Tux Miscellaneous OzoneOnCharttopper.png|Ozone on Charttopper Magazine Trivia * He also produced 'Famous' by Raleigh and he ruled the Billboard charts for the last year, making #1 hits for Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift and Ariana. ** In Chapter 9, he tells you that he is producing some tracks on Halsey's upcoming album. * His last name could be a reference to the Marvel character Okoye, who is famously known as the General of the Dora Milaje and the head of Wakandan armed forces and intel. * The name Micah is of Hebrew origin and means "gift from God". ** It's a common variant of the name Michael. * The surname Okoye is of Igbo origin and means "born in Oye". ** The Igbo tribe has a calendar in which 1 year= 13 months, 1 month= 7 weeks, and 4 days (Eke, Oye or Orie in some dialects, Afor and Nkwo) make one week. *** The tribe is originated in Nigeria, a country in Africa. * He is from Memphis. * He drives a Lamborghini Murcielago. ** This might be an error because the Lamborghini Murcielago stopped production in 2010. The two current 2019 (or even 2018 or 2017) models include the Aventador and the Huracán. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Teens